<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пять слухов о Глебе Бархине by StupidHanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573795">Пять слухов о Глебе Бархине</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz'>StupidHanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KLDSTV | Колдовстворец</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять слухов о Глебе Бархине, которые Насте Брык предстоит проверить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Глеб Бархин/Анастасия Брык</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пять слухов о Глебе Бархине</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вообще-то это когда-то писалось на день рождение моего пирожочка камушка, но... Короче, лучше поздно, чем никогда!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как и любая школа, Колдовстворец полнился слухами, слушками, слушищами — некоторые из них быстро рождались в девчачих спальнях и тут же, с хихиканьем, умирали, а некоторые циркулировали внутри горы по вентиляции, увековечивались в туалетных надписях и врастали в камень. Правда ли Ганапольский ученик, а не МРАКовец под прикрытием? Сколько у Кости Кота татуировок? Знает ли Барас Жалсараев запрещенные заклинания? Леночка Величко богатая или выпендривается? Джемал Асламбеков соблазнил учительницу. Захара Мармиядова не существует. Егор Марков отчисляет тех, кого ловит больше трёх раз. Глеб Бархин однажды довёл до слёз завуча. </p><p>— Мармиядов — пугалка для первоклашек, — ответственно заявляет Леночка, перекидывая ногу на ногу и продолжая подпиливать ногти, а потом ловит взгляд Кости. — Слушай, я тебе говорю. Я в двенадцатом, он, по слухам, тоже должен быть. За двенадцать лет я бы его увидела, ну, верно? </p><p>— Говорят, — растягивая слова, насмешливо произносит Костя, — он выходит только по ночам… Выслеживает тех, кто нарушил комендантский час… Крадётся тёмной тенью, а затем утаскивает тебя во мрак…</p><p>— Костя, — Лена закатывает глаза и её волосы из светлых начинаются переливаться фиолетовым. — Костя, ты сорока. Ты с пятого класса по ночам по школе шаришься. Хоть раз видел Мармиядова? </p><p>— Слушайте, — прерывает их Настя, резко разворачиваясь на леветирующем стуле, — а это ведь бренд! Давайте забабахаем линейку футболок с Мармиядовым! Типа, берём черный топ, печатаем на нём “сатан из май дэдди”, зачёркиваем сатану и розовым курсивом с глиттером пишем сверху “мармиядов”! — Лена хохочет, Настя бьёт себя ладошкой по коленке: — Если его не существует, он не сможет судиться с нами за авторские права!..</p><p>Колдовстворец — школа, в которой из любого мифа ты можешь сделать бренд. Настя любит эту школу именно такой: немного пугающей, немного стильной; школу, в которой не могут задавать моду тренды из ТикТока и Инстаграма (спасибо магии за отсутствующий вайфай), но в которой ты всегда можешь придумать тренд сам. </p><p>Правда ли, что Ганапольский девственник? Нет, все знают, что у них с Назаровым и Злыгостевой тройничок, ну, ты понимаешь… Я слышал, одинадцатиклашка залетела от Дамира Муратовича, клянусь. А я слышал, она из десятого! У Алевтины Власовой новый парень. Филю Молчанова выгнали с практикума по зельям за то, что он наорал на училку. Катя Свиридова встречалась с Глебом Бархиным: говорит, он жуткий жмот, и она его кинула. </p><p>— Свиридова к нему клеилась, — Настя захлопывает крышку зеркальца. На чехле — собственная фамилия стильным белым шрифтом на чёрном фоне, подгон он Кости и Макса. — Она зам Власовой, из “Сирин”. Ходила раз сто в КГУ бюджет, — зажав зеркало в ладони, она изображает кавычки, — сверять. Ага, сто раз. Он, ей, наверное, отказал. Вот она ничего лучше и не придумала.</p><p>За пять минут до артефакторики ей бы лучше заняться своим недоделанным проектом — амулетом по отводу сглаза, у которого до сих пор с ободка отваливались кристаллы, — но Насте не до Михаила Юрьевича и его домашки. Блин. Некоторые слухи в школе классные, но некоторые — полный отстой. Кто в своём уме поверит, что Глеб встречался бы со Свиридовой? У него квартальный бюджет не сходится, ему как минимум некогда!</p><p>А как максимум — какая, блин, нафиг, Свиридова.</p><p>— Настюш, — одноклассница Айгуль утягивает её дальше по коридору, чтобы успеть к звонку попасть в класс, — ну, может, она и врёт. Бархину по барабану, забей.</p><p>Бархину, может и по барабану, а вот Насте-</p><p>— ...Хотя, знаешь, — Айгуль пожимает плечами, — в то, что Бархин — жмот, я бы вот поверила. Ой, не смотри на меня так, а что? Он казначей КГУ, быть жмотом — его работа. — Он хихикает. — Но что хорошо для работы, то фигово для его девушки.</p><p>— Да не встречались они, чем ты меня слушаешь, Гуля!</p><p>Колдовстворец — школа, полная секретов, спрятанных под горой. Но каждый секрет оставляет после себя шлейф слухов, и, если бы кто-нибудь спросил Настю, она бы сказала, что Колдовстворец — это как сериал “Сплетница” в русреале. С другой стороны, кто в 2к20 смотрит сериал “Сплетница”...</p><p>Некоторые слухи в школе классные, но некоторые — полный отстой. Несмотря на это, у Насти есть категория сплетен, которую она несколько лет собирала в мешочек: такие, которые ей хотелось опровергнуть, проверить самой ну, или, хотя бы, спросить прямо. </p><p>Глеб Бархин однажды довёл до слёз завуча. Знаменитый шрам Бархина на носу оставило непростительное Жалсараева. Глеб Бархин не встречается с девочками из школы. Катя Свиридова встречалась с Глебом Бархиным: говорит, он жуткий жмот, и она его кинула. Глеб Бархин не умеет улыбаться.  Глеб Бархин…</p><p>В общем, Настя никогда не делала секрет из своей любимой категории сплетен.</p><p>
  <b>1. Глеб Бархин однажды довёл до слёз завуча</b>
</p><p>— Кого? — хмурясь, переспрашивает Глеб и перестаёт тереть карандашом лоб. Он даже поднимает взгляд на Настю — слегка рассеянный, потому что она явно отвлекла его от бесконечных столбцов с цифрами. </p><p>— Завуча, — менее уверенно повторяет она. — Слушай, я не знаю какого. У нас их всего четыре.</p><p>— Ага, — медленно говорит Глеб и откидывается на стуле. Настя не может понять, что у него за взгляд — Глеб всегда кажется по умолчанию недовольным, но нет, это не так. Может, она знает недостаточно хорошо, чтобы с лёту определять, о чём он там думает в своей кудрявой голове, но за те несколько месяцев, что она ходит в КГУ, Настя научилась различать, когда он правда недоволен, а когда просто… глебит. — Четыре завуча. И кого-то из них я довёл до слёз. И кого же?</p><p>— Кулагина, — делает предположение Настя, — наверное.</p><p>Глеба вариант как будто удивляет: он приподнимает брови, и бледный шрам на правой становится заметнее. </p><p>— Кулагина, — повторяет он. </p><p>Она слегка неуютно ёрзает: теперь ей кажется глупым спрашивать его о дурацких слухах, но… В этом ведь нет ничего такого? Она же не до Ганапольского со слухами про его сексуальную жизнь докапывается. Блин. </p><p>До выпуска двенадцатых классов — чуть меньше полугода. Настя не рассчитывает всерьёз, что за пять месяцев случится сериальное чудо, её краш прозреет, диснеевские зверюшки запоют, а все ленины пророчества окажутся ложными; нет, правда, нет. Но они общаются. И ей просто хочется узнать о чём что-нибудь, чего не знают все те, кто об этом треплются.</p><p>Ей просто хочется что-нибудь о нём узнать. </p><p>— А почему нет? — с легкомысленным видом спрашивает Настя. — Кулагины тоже плачут!</p><p>— Ну тогда пойди к нему, — хмыкает Глеб и снова берётся за карандаш, возвращаясь к своим бумажкам, — и спроси. Всё, Брык, кончай болтать, я в третий раз сбиваюсь.</p><p>— Ну Глеб, — пробует она ещё раз. Канючить с Бархиным — затея так себе, потому что нытьё он терпеть не может, но иногда это действует. — Ну ты просто скажи: правда или нет, и я тут же фьють! Испарюсь. </p><p>— Брык.</p><p>— Оставлю тебя с твоими возлюбленными цифрами. </p><p>— Брык, за дверь. </p><p>— Ну просто: да или нет, одно словечко…</p><p>Глеб молча указывает карандашом на дверь, уже уткнувшись в записи. Он не кричит — на самом деле, Настя уже знает, что кричит он, вопреки слухам, очень редко — и не ругается, но становится понятно: если она продолжит, то только его взбесит. </p><p>Ей остаётся только вздохнуть — очень громко и расстроено, ну, вдруг уловит сигнал, чем чёрт не шутит — и подняться, чтобы выйти в приёмную, продефилировать мимо Марго и отправиться жаловаться Лене. Глеб игнорирует её вздохи-вдохи, но, когда она уже закрывает дверь, говорит:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Что? — тут же наклоняется обратно Настя. </p><p>Не обращая на её энтузиазм никакого внимания и не поднимая глаз от отчётов, Глеб произносит:</p><p>— Да. А теперь дуй отсюда. </p><p>
  <b>2. Знаменитый шрам Бархина на носу оставило непростительное Жалсараева.</b>
</p><p>Когда всё это только началось — “сумасшествие”, закатывает глаза Лена, “школьный краш”, поднимает татуированный палец вверх Костик, “да это я прикалываюсь просто”, говорит Настя — и одноклассницы спрашивали, почему она запала на Бархина, Настя всегда отшучивалась: он же весельчак, мне нравится ужас на его лице, когда я появляюсь, у него прикольные волосы, у него прикольный шрам.</p><p>Ладно, вот правда: Насте всегда нравились весёлые и заводные люди, с которыми можно было залезть в фонтан, напялить самые блестячие шмотки, начать снимать громкий сторис посреди людного места; люди, вокруг которых было весело, а воздух наэлектризовался от сумасшедших идей.</p><p>Единственное, что наэлектризовывалось при сумасшедших идеях рядом с Глебом Бархиным — это его нервы. </p><p>Вот правда: Насте он всё равно нравился.<br/>
Вот правда: когда всё это перестало быть “прикольным”, Насте становилось грустно от ужаса на его лице, когда она появлялась. </p><p>Вот правда: у него действительно прикольные волосы. </p><p>Вот правда: Насте действительно нравился его шрам. </p><p>Позже — когда всё это перестало быть “прикольным”, но грустно перестало быть тоже, потому что они наконец начали общаться, и Глеб чаще закатывал глаза, чем ужасался — если бы Настю спросили, почему она запала на Бархина, она бы, наверное, немножко растерялась — как тут можно выбрать одну причину, когда у тебя пальцы щекочет и бабочки в животе, — но отшутилась бы всё равно. </p><p>— Но мне правда нравится, — говорит она, когда они вечером идут с Советской, народу в коридорах уже нет, лампы уютно освещают ковры и настенные панели романовских времён, а настроение — приотличнейшее, потому что последние четыре часа они разбирали кладовку рукодельного. Вместе. — Типа, представляешь: посмотреть на мир с высоты птичьего полёта. Другое дело, что я бы никогда не решилась. На Эверест, говорят, не залезешь в лодочках.</p><p>— Для таких как ты, на ютубе валяется дохулион документалок, — Глеб качает головой. — Эверест, послушайте её.</p><p>— Ладно, не Эверест. Что насчёт Эльбруса? Это даже в России!</p><p>— Брык, ты покалечишься ещё на подъёме. — Он вздыхает. — Для тебя подъём — это надеть стильный горнолыжный костюм, завязать его на поясе и в инстаграм сфоткаться в купальнике. На сноуборде с ярким принтом.</p><p>— В классных горнолыжных очках!</p><p>— В классных горнолыжных очках. — Настя смеётся, а он неожиданно показывает на своё лицо. — Знаешь, что это?</p><p>— Твой классный брутальный шрам, — с охотой отвечает она. Глеб соглашается:</p><p>— Мой классный брутальный шрам, не снеси статую… Короче, вот такая херня остаётся, если тебе лыжня впивается в переносицу. Хочешь себе такой же? Вперёд покорять вершины.</p><p>Настя мгновенно забывает про вершины, разворачиваясь спиной вперёд и принимаясь идти так, чтобы оказаться к Глебу лицом. Он идёт не быстро — когда он не несётся, чтобы разгрызть рёбра должников, Глеб вообще двигается довольно медленно — а когда Настя начинает идти перед ним, ещё больше замедляет шаг. Смотрит ей за спину: </p><p>— Снесёшь статую Вещему Олегу — будешь батрачить на трудовой полгода. </p><p>Ой, кого ты пугаешь, у Насти в подружках яростное три; она отмахивается. И спрашивает:</p><p>— Так что насчёт, — и показывает на свой нос под глебово “на себе не показывают”, — шрама? Лыжня? Как так получилось? Я думала, тебе Жалсараев проклятьем залепил!</p><p>— С чего взяла? — удивляется Глеб. </p><p>— Так говорят!</p><p>— А ты всякой херне верь побольше, — он кривится. — Говорят… Спустился неудачно. Наебнулся при повороте, полетел кубарем. И своей же лыжей чуть себе глаз не проткнул. Поняла? — Строго спросил он. — На горы лезь только после подготовки, а не на лабутенах. </p><p>— Ты умеешь кататься? — Нравоучения Настя пропустила мимо ушей. — А на сноуборде?</p><p>— Брык. Хочешь расскажу тебе, как люди позвоночники ломают на сноуборде?</p><p>— Неа. А сколько тебе было?</p><p>Глеб вздыхает — знает, что то, что он хочет донести, она совсем не слушает. Это рабочая схема: Настя всегда оставляет из разговоров только то, что хочет знать. А то, что в лабутенах не катаются, она и так в курсе. </p><p>— Семь. </p><p>— Так умеешь на сноубо-</p><p>— Нет, не умею, блин, Настя, Вещий Олег!</p><p>Она изящно избегает столкновения под укорящими взгляда Вещего Олега и недовольного Глеба, и дальше идёт медленнее — в Колдовстворце статуй понаставили на каждом шагу, действительно, может неудачно выйти. Это называется “благоразумие”, и, хоть Глеб и не верит, она знает, что это такое!</p><p>— Иди нормально, — одёргивает её Глеб, и Настя, подумав, решает прислушаться. До общаги остаётся минут пять хода, и это немного жалко, но, с другой стороны — её вегда утешало, что они хотя бы с одного отделения. </p><p>— Не вставал я на сноуборд, — чуть погодя, разъясняет Глеб. — Пару лет лыжами занимался, так, больше для отца. Ему всё хотелось, чтобы я перестал на диване валяться и спортом занялся.</p><p>— Я думала, — чуть спокойнее говорит Настя, не зная, можно ли поднимать эту тему. — Ты с отцом не ладишь.</p><p>Несмотря на замкнутость, некоторые вещи о Глебе узнаются довольно быстро: он из Саратова, живёт с дедушкой и бабушкой, а каждый раз, когда речь заходит об отце, он закатывает глаза так глубоко, что может окосеть. Насте это импонирует — не закатывание глаз, конечно, но то, что Глеб, на самом деле, очень честный. Она знает: если она его о чём-то спросит, он никогда ей не соврёт. </p><p>Поэтому о самом важном она не спрашивает. </p><p>— Мы не то что бы не ладим, — после паузы спокойно говорит Глеб. — Мы просто похожи, поэтому собачимся без конца и краю. Такое бывает. Это не значит, что мы в жёстких контрах. Просто лучше нам живётся раздельно. Чего с лицом?</p><p>— Я не уверена, — а ещё Настя знает, что в ответ Глеб тоже ценит честность. Это ей как-то сказала Лида, но она и сама прекрасно видит. — Стоит ли мне сказать “сочувствую”. Без папы, когда он есть, но с ним трудно — это не весело звучит.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы посоветовать не забивать себе голову, как он это обычно делает, Глеб неожиданно ухмыляется:</p><p>— Давай, полечи меня на тему российскй беды отцов и детей, Брык… Не парься, — когда она хочет ответить, хмыкает он. — Нихрена это не грустно. Семьи разные и в каждой по разному бывает. У тебя вот младших выводок. И что, ни разу ни с ними не цапалась? </p><p>Обрадованная тем, что он помнит — а она ведь обронила как-то раз! — Настя рассказывает самую любимую историю про украденный диск с компьютерной игрой про принцессу барби, а потом ещё одну, не менее любимую — историй про младших братьев у неё вагон…</p><p>Когда из-под Дуба они расходятся по комнатам, на часах почти двенадцать. Засыпает она с этой мыслью. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. Глеб Бархин не встречается с девочками из школы. </b>
</p><p>Когда она опускается с мысков обратно на пятки, Глеб моргает. Затем говорит:</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Он всегда говорит “ага”, вкладывая туда разное: то это раздражённое “ага”, то едкое, ироничное; иногда насмешливое, пару раз — Настя сама видела — было растерянным. Нынешнее “ага” — плоское и странное, Настя не может найти там никакой эмоции, и от этого пугается ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы — куда уж больше. В коленках и так поселилась дрожь, прямо под узорчатыми переливчатыми колготками.</p><p>Если он сейчас её отругает — она, наверное…</p><p>— Чего ты трясёшься, как осиновый лист, — тут же просекает он, и не даёт Насте сбежать в свой страдающий угол отвергнутых девиц. — Господи, да что такое-то…</p><p>И целует её сам. Это как превентивная мера — чтобы не слиняла со страху. А ещё — как разрешение. Подтверждение. Ответ на заданный вопрос.</p><p>Настя прикрывает глаза и берётся за лацканы его пиджака — он в строгом костюме, красивый, с золотой лентой и надписью “Выпускник-2020”. Она — в длинном переливчатом платье бутылочко-зелёного, абсолютно дажбожьего цвета, в джинсовке и в искусственном венке. </p><p>Поцелуй Глеба — не слишком нежный, и совсем не о ласке; он отрывистый, такой, будто “успокойся”, “перестань переживать” — очень глебовский. </p><p>— Успокойся, — говорит ей Глеб, отстраняясь. — Перестань переживать.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься, — абсолютно невпопад отвечает Настя. </p><p>Он насмешливо приподнимает брови и снова говорит:</p><p>— Ага. — И теперь это почти весёлое “ага”, такое, какое Настя любит. На это “ага” она улыбается. — Вот оно что. А я-то думаю: что это последние два года было, действительно.</p><p>А потом он делает абсолютно неглебовскую штуку — заправляет ей волосы за ухо, и коленки перестают трястись, и она никуда не убежит, честно-честно, и внутри лопаются пузыри, как от шампанского — только это не шампанское, это Глеб на неё смотрит, и тогда Настя говорит:</p><p>— Ты будешь со мной встречаться?</p><p>— Брык, — вздыхает он, а потом сбивается: — Настя. — И взгляд у него такой, будто он ей сейчас скажет: “чего вот тебе неймётся первой предлагать”, “куда ты вперёд батьки в пекло”, “блин, Брык”.</p><p>Но вместо этого он говорит: </p><p>— Буду. </p><p>
  <b> 4. Катя Свиридова встречалась с Глебом Бархиным: говорит, он жуткий жмот, и она его кинула. </b>
</p><p>К одиннадцатому классу Настя знает: у Глеба, ну, есть некоторые проблемы.</p><p>Он не любит повторять по нескольку раз, а ещё терпеть не может, когда вместо аргументов Настя начинает апеллировать эмоциями, и его просто бе-сит, если она говорит одно, а делает другое. В общем, у Глеба есть проблемы. </p><p>Глеб говорит, что его главная проблема начинается на “Б” и заканчивается на “рык”, но кто Глеба вообще слушает. </p><p>Ещё Глеб плохо говорит о любви — а от сравнений с Ромой, который Лене разве что стихи на асфальте не пишет, у него становится лицо серийного убийцы.</p><p>Настя, так уж и быть, готова мириться с минусами. “За какие плюсы”, спрашивают подружки, “помимо того, что встречаться с вышкинцев — это круто, и он красавчик? Факты, Настя!”.</p><p>Ну, у него прикольные волосы и классный шрам.</p><p>— Прикольные волосы, — непередаваемым голосом повторяет Глеб и за руку оттягивает её в сторону, чтобы её не сбили дети, катающиеся на перекрёстке Медного на мётлах, — боже господи мой. Прикольные волосы.</p><p>Настя смеётся и пропускает пальцы через его кудри. Глеб только качает головой.</p><p>Ладно, вот правда.</p><p>— На самом деле, я с тобой встречаюсь, — говорит она, — потому что ты честный и очень добрый.</p><p>— Моей доброте нет предела, — мрачно соглашается Глеб, — ты вспомнила, куда зайти хотела? Брык. </p><p>— И у тебя классный шрам.</p><p>— Если в ЦУМ, то я отказываюсь.</p><p>— Ты только что сказал про доброту!</p><p>— На ЦУМ не распространяется.</p><p>Ладно, вот ещё правда.</p><p>Глеб плохо говорит о любви, но он всегда держит её за руку. Он не особо хорош в нежных словах — у него они всегда выходят слегка угрюмо — но он всегда здесь, когда Насте нужно. И пусть он бесится хоть триста раз, и психует, и огрызается, и угрожает, что это последние пять минут, Брык, я щас встану и уйду — он никогда не уходит. Он очень честный и очень добрый. А ещё у него прикольные волосы и классный шрам.</p><p>Глеб плохо говорит о любви, но, когда они прощаются перед Скважиной, которая отвезёт Настю на школьные ярусы, он говорит “кстати” и достаёт из кармана мятый пакет. И говорит:</p><p>— Ты сто часов смотрела на эту херню в салоне. </p><p>— Ты чокнулся, — пугается Настя, но пакет всё равно берёт, — она стоит, Глеб, блин, ужасно стоит, ты кого-то на степендию гопанул?!</p><p>— Бабушкину пенсию отобрал, — он закатывает глаза. — Нравится? Тогда бери.</p><p>Глеб плохо говорит о любви, но замечает эти вещи — куда она смотрит, что ей нравится, о чём она умалчивает, о чём стесняется сказать — каждый раз. И каждый раз Насте кажется, что он даст ей всё, чего бы она ни попросила. И скажет: “Нравится? Тогда бери”.</p><p>— Блин, — говорит она, целуя его, и повторяет: — Блин. Наврала ведь Катька Свиридова, я же говорила.</p><p> — Какая Катька?.. Ну да, конечно, посмейся, чё я, просто так вопросы же задаю…</p><p>
  <b> 5. Глеб Бархин не умеет улыбаться. </b>
</p><p>Нет, ну она же говорила! </p><p>Мир с высоты птичьего полёта — это очень красиво, как она и думала. И даже полуторатысячный перепад высот того стоит. И солнцезащитный крем на лице, который в итоге перепачкал все классные горнолыжные очки.</p><p>— Брык, — вздыхает Глеб, — я тебя умоляю. </p><p>— Умоляй, — разрешает Настя, продолжая искать самую выгодную позу для селфи, — люблю, когда ты умоляешь.</p><p>— То есть, тебе просто нравится меня му… Блять, Назаров, убери телефон, вы все ебанулись! Перед вами Альпы, а все рожи свои снимаете! Вы… Ганапольский!</p><p>Настиному смеху вторит смех Вали и Жени, и она, сжалившись, убирает телефон в карман. </p><p>— Глеб, — зовёт она мужа, пока он, раздражённый, не ушёл слишком далеко, ворча себе под нос. — Глеб! Помоги мне, у меня шнурок развязался. А я смогу отсюда спуститься вообще? </p><p>— А позанималась бы с инструктором как положено, знала бы, как спуститься. Дай ногу. </p><p>— Это Куршавель, я не хочу заниматься с инструктором. Я хочу коктейль и спуск на сто километров в час.</p><p>— Только по раздельности, Брык, и кто так ботинки завязывает, я не могу, кошмар какой-то…</p><p>Пока он перевязывает ей лыжные ботинки, Настя стягивает одну перчатку и перебирает ему волосы, хватая с них снежинки. Потом, вспоминая кое о чём, говорит:</p><p>— Слушай. Знаешь, что на мне?</p><p>— Брык, — напрягается Глеб, но Настя смеётся:</p><p>— Нет, я тебе скажу! — Он поднимает голову, щураясь от яркого французского солнца. Нос немного обгорел, и шрам на красной коже высветился, превратившись в белую полосу. Настя ласково убирает кудри с его лба. — На мне, — хитро говорит она, — стильный горнолыжный костюм, завязанный на поясе и я только что сфоткалась в купальнике в инстаграм…  На сноуборде с ярким принтом.</p><p>До Глеба доходит не сразу — на пару секунд он подвисает, хмурится, но потом Настя видит, как узнавание осветляет его лицо. А затем он говорит: </p><p>— Ага. — Кивает. — В классных горнолыжных очках. </p><p>И улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>